Harry Potter y la Reina de los vampiros
by Eriedth
Summary: Nuevos compañeros aparecen en el sexto curso de Hogwarts de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Pero..que raros son ¿no?. Descubre las idas y venidas del trío dorado de Hogwarts con sus nuevos compañeros. Espera... Espera... ¿vampiros a la luz del día?, ¿Harry tuvo una hermana? James, Lily y Sirius ¿vivos?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!. De primeras decir, que este fic es el mismo que subí con el nombre de Harry Potter y su hermana perdida. Quería continuarlo y decidí resubirlo, entre otras cosas para poder quitar ciertas faltas de ortografía, mejorar parte de la narración y cambiar algunas partes de la historia que no tenían sentido. Espero que guste.**

**Capitulo 1: regalos de cumpleaños.**

A pesar de ser una noche de verano Harry sentía frío, ese frío que te entra cuando sientes que algo va mal.

Corría por un bosque esquivando los árboles. Ya casi no le quedaba aliento cuando vislumbró el final de la arboleda. Al llegar al linde del bosque se encontró cara a cara con unas enormes puertas de hierro. Un cementerio.

Harry trago saliva y miro a través de la verja, abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizado y se echó hacia atrás, cerca de la puerta había hoguera y justo delante de ella un cadáver desmembrado.

Harry se puso nervioso al empezar a oír voces que se acercaban cada vez mas. eso era el lugar de reunión de los mortífagos? No estaba preparado, ni siquiera había asumido lo de la profecía ni la muerte de su padrino. Echó a correr hacia la derecha de la puerta, rodeando el muro del cementerio, corría todo lo rápido que podía, pero las voces se iban acercando cada vez mas. Al final tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo.

-¡auuu!- gritó una voz conocida- ¡ha caído sobre mi pie!

Harry abrió los ojos asustado.

-¿Ron?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Si, yo, y mi pie debajo de tu culo.

Harry miro a su alrededor, resulta que estaba en su habitación, en Privet Drive, tirado en el suelo, todo había sido un simple sueño.

-Harry- dijo una voz femenina- Levanta, te has caído de la cama.

Harry se levantó y miró a la derecha de su amigo donde una muchacha muy guapa y castaña le sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry impresionado.

Su amiga sonrió de nuevo y Harry miro a Ron por primera vez. Su amigo estaba más alto, aunque ahora refunfuñaba tocándose el pie derecho.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto Harry sentándose en la cama.

-Venimos a recogerte, tío- le contestó Ron- ¿no te acuerdas?

-Que si no me acuerdo de que-

-Harry- dijo Hermione con voz muy suave-¿has leído nuestras cartas?

Harry agachó la mirada.

-¿es un no?- preguntó Ron- Pues si las hubieses leído sabrías que habíamos quedado en venir a buscarte hoy, para ir a ver como r...- empezó a decir Ron entusiasmado.

-¡Ron, no!- le cortó su amiga- Dumbledore dijo que no le dijésemos anda, es su regalos de cumpleaños.

-¿regalo?- pregunto Harry- que regalo...

-¡chicos bajad!- gritó una voz muy parecida a la de Tonks- los Dursley se empiezan a poner pesados y tu tío, Harry, parece una mora- se oyó un gruñido y a Tonks decir- era broma señor, era broma-

Harry miro a sus amigos.

-¿Están todos aquí?- preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Casi todos- respondió Ron.

-¿Pero que estáis haciendo?- preguntó la voz de la señora Weasley detrás de la puerta- ¡salid ya o entro yo!-

Los tres amigos se miraron.

-¿abro?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros y Hermione se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Pero que estáis haciendo?- volvió a preguntar la señora Weasley cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta- Harry... ¡todavía estas así!- exclamó- ¡oh! ¡Cielo!- la señora Weasley se acerco a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo- ¡Qué guapo estás!-

Harry la miro con cara de no hace falta que mienta.

-¡venga! ¡A ducharte!- le gritó después de un rato en silencio- no querrás llegar tarde ¿verdad?-

-¿a donde?- preguntó Harry cada vez mas intrigado- ¿a donde me lleváis?-

La señora Weasley no le contestó, se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta.

Al cruzarla Harry se dio la vuelta y volvió a la carga.

-quiero saber a dond...- empezó a decir pero no pudo terminar porque la señora Weasley le cerro la puerta en las narices diciéndole:

-es una sorpresa-

Harry se estaba cabreando, empezaba a sentirse como el verano pasado, pero aun peor. Un cuarto de hora después Harry ya estaba arreglado.

Mientras en la habitación la madre de Ron ya había acabado de recoger todo y había bajado al salón.

-Ha dicho que nos espera abajo y que no tardemos mucho- dijo Ron cuando vio entrar a a Harry por la puerta.

Hermione estaba de espaldas a los dos chicos intentando convencer a la blanca lechuza de su amigo de que se metiera en la jaula.

-¡oh! ¡Vamos!- exclamó exasperada después de un rato- Harry hazlo tu a mi no me hace ni caso-

El muchacho se acercó a la jaula y con voz dulce le dijo a su mascota que obedeciera.

-ya esta- dijo Harry- Hermione, estas bien?

Su amiga no contesto, lo miraba con la boca abierta, ahora que Harry se había arreglado, se le notaba mucho el cambio que había dado. Estaba mas alto, menos esmirriado, aunque su pelo seguía sin querer permanecer peinado.

-¿Hermione?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

-estoy bien- contesto al fin la chica- es solo que me ha sorprendido el cambio que has dado-

-¿cambio?-

-si, estas... guapo- contestó Hermione poniéndose roja.

-¡ah!, gracias, tu también- contesto Harry, poniéndose el también rojo.

Ron pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

-¡oye!- exclamó un poco celoso- y yo que, o jugamos todos o se rompe la baraja-

Harry lo miro arqueando las cejas.

-Es que le ha dado por las frases hechas ultimamente- contestó la chica saliendo de la habitación.

Harry soltó una carcajada agarrando su baúl por un asa.

-anda ayudame.

Ron resopló mientras le ayudaba a cargar con el baúl.

Al final de las escaleras Fred y George les esperaban sonrientes.

-¡Harry!- exclamó George- vamos.

Los cuatro entraron en el comedor donde los esperaba casi toda la orden. Tonks discutida con Moody algo sobre el ojo, el señor Weasley iba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas como increíble o estos muggles.

-hola Harry- dijo una voz tenue detrás de ellos.

Harry se volvió y se encontró con Remus Lupin, que parecía muy contento- vamos, no querrás llegar tarde ¿verdad?-

Harry parpadeo desconcertado. Moody sacó un paraguas roto de un bolsillo de su capa y tocándolo con la varita pronuncio unas palabras y lo convirtió en un trasladador, todos se pusieron alrededor de el y lo tocaron con un dedo.

Tres, dos, uno... Harry empezaba a notar la leve sacudida ya conocida, solo le dio tiempo a ver como tía Petunia se desmallaba encima de la mesa del comedor.

El paraguas los llevo a una especia de mazmorra muy fría y tétrica. Harry miro a su alrededor.

-¡estamos en Hogwarts!- exclamó.

-¡claro que si! - le respondió una voz desde la penumbra. Dumbledore salió a la poca luz que había sonriendo alegremente- permíteme tu dedo Harry- el director le agarro al mano y le pico con un alfiler en el dedo indice.

-¡au!- se quejó Harry.

-lo siento- se disculpó Dumbledore recogiendo la sangre del muchacho con un cristal.

Harry observo como el anciano director del colegio se dirigía al final de la mazmorra donde había un enorme caldero puesto al fuego, el profesor Snape removía la poción con un enorme palo subido a una escalera, aunque parecía desear dejarlo.

Al llegar al caldero Dumbledore vertió allí el cristal con la sangre de Harry.

-feliz cumpleaños- le susurró.

En ese momento se produjo una explosión y la mazmorra se lleno de humo. Todos se pusieron a toser como locos.

-que te ahogas Harry- dijo una voz muy familiar.

Harry levanto la mirada y entorno los ojos intentando ver a quien hablaba, esa voz era igualita a la de... pero eso era imposible.

-¡oh!- exclamó Dumbledore- lo siento ¡_evanesco!_-

El humo empezó a desparecer dejando ver a Harry, quien se llevo las manos al pecho respirando entrecortadamente.

Delante de él Sirius Black, James Potter, y Lily Evans le sonreían con ternura.

-este tu regalo, de parte de la orden- le dijo Remus al oído- el regreso de tus padres y tu padrino.

Bueno he intentado mejorar algunas cosas, no se si lo habré logrado XD. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Dejad reviews si os gusta y si no también, las criticas constructivas siempre son buenas.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que lo habéis dejado Reviews y a los que estáis siguiendo mi fic. Eso me anima, gracias.**

**De vuelta a Grimmauld Place**

-No puede ser- susurró Harry entrecortadamente- no es posible.

-¡Harry! -exclamó su madre con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡qué guapo eres!

Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras Lily lo estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Como su padre- contestó James alegremente rodeando a su mujer y a su hijo en un abrazo.

-Harry... - susurró Lupin preocupado por la no reacción del chico.

-¡REMUS!- gritó James soltando a su familia para abalanzarse sobre su viejo amigo del colegio

-Cornamenta, amigo.

Lily sonrió sin soltar a su hijo, a pesar de los vanos intentos de Sirius para que le dejara saludar a su ahijado. Fue entonces cuando Harry pareció darse cuenta de que no era un sueño y dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Tenían razón me parezco a ti... papá-

James se volvió, había estado saludando a todos los presentes aunque no conocía a unos cuantos, como a los Weasley.

-si- contestó con una clara expresión de orgullo.

-Espero que solo físicamente y que hayas sacado mi sentido común- le advirtió Lily negando con la cabeza y lanzando una dura mirada a su marido que ponía cara de inocente.

-Hay muchas cosas que explicar- dijo Dumbledore- vayamos al cuartel general para...

-¡NO!- le cortó Sirius que había estado saludando a Hermione y Ron- yo no vuelvo a esa casa, no quiero volver a estar amargado, encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día. Me niego.

-Tranquilo primo- le contestó Tonks rodeando cariñosamente a Sirius con un brazo- atraparon a Colagusano, ¡eres libre! Podrás andar por ahí de nuevo, sin temor.

-¿De verdad?

Dumbledore asintió ligeramente.

-Ahora mismo debe de estar pudriéndose en Azkaban- contestó Tonks- espero que hasta compartiendo la cama con algún dementor que otro.

La mazmorra se lleno con una carcajada general. Todos se reían con ganas. Todos menos una persona.

-Severus...- susurró Lily acercándose a su amigo de la infancia- Gracias.

Snape carraspeó nervioso cuando Lily le rodeó el cuello con los brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno Snivellus, como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?-

-¡James!-exclamó Lily soltando a Snape, que había cambiado la expresión de cariño por la de odio profundo- ahora tienes que dar ejemplo a Harry.

-No... pasa nada mamá- contestó su hijo aún bastante confuso por lo increíble de la situación- Esto... mirad, estos son mis mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

-Hola- saludó Hermione tímidamente teniéndole una mano temblorosa a James

-Venga Hermione-le dijo Sirius riendo- James no muerde, ni es un loco peligroso-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- susurró Snape.

Una hermosa melodía que parecía llenar de calidez la fría mazmorra cortó la bordería que James había estado a punto de lanzarle a Snape y que hubiera provocado una seria reprimenda por parte de su mujer.

-Fawkes- llamó Dumbledore.

Una llamarada se materializó.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Hermione cuando las llamas tomaron la forma de un hermoso pájaro rojo y dorado.

-Llevanos a Grimmauld Place Fawkes, por favor.

El fénix contestó con una hermosa nota y agitó sus alas de donde salieron llamaradas de fuego que transportaron a todos a la antigua casa de la familia Black.

- Así que esta es tu casa Sirius. Es muy... chula, un pelín tenebrosa ¿no?- comentó James al cruzar la puerta.

Lily suspiró mientras observaba a su marido husmear de aquí para allá.

-Si tu lo dices- contestó Sirius lanzando un suspiro y observando con cierto desprecio los cuadros de sus parientes.

-Me pregunto que habrá tras esa cortina.

-¡JAMES QUIETO! ¡NO!- gritaron casi todos al unísono.

Este ignoró las advertencias y descorrió las cortinas. Al momento la señora Black se puso a gritar y a echar espuma por la boca.

-BASTARDOS, HIJOS DE LA MALA SANGRE.

James pegó un brinco hacia atrás chocando contra la pata de trol y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Lupin fue corriendo a ayudar a su amigo a volver a correr las cortinas que ocultaban a su madre mientras Lily y Harry ayudaban a James a incorporarse

-¿Estás bien... papá?- preguntó Harry. Se le hacía bastante raro llamar a alguien papá y mamá.

-Sí- le contestó este cogiendo la mano que su hijo y su mujer le tendían- me he hecho polvo el culo.

-¡James!

-¡Perdón!, trasero, quise decir trasero ¿no?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras todos los demás no podían para de reír.

-¡ah!- exclamó el señor Weasley cuando consiguió parar de reírse- Mi hija Ginny.

Lily y james miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Cuántos hijos...?- empezó a preguntar James.

-Siete- contestó Molly- seis hijos varones y una chica. Los tres mayores están independizados ya, y con sus respectivos trabajos- añadió con orgullo.

Ginny se acercó resuelta y con paso seguro hacia los Potter.

-Encantada- saludó teniéndoles la mano

-Pelirroja- susurró James dando un codazo a su hijo mientras su mujer se presentaba.

Se oyó un resoplido junto con un "bueno, bien" proveniente de Snape.

- Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, dando una palmada y cortando por segunda vez la contestación de James que lo miro con reproche- será mejor que hagamos una pequeña reunión para poner a Lily y a James al día. Estoy seguro de que tienen muchas preguntas que tienen que ser contestadas.

El director miró a los mencionados que de pronto se pusieron muy serios y asintieron con la cabeza.

Los chicos, junto con Ginny y Hermione, se dirigieron a la cocina siguiendo a los adultos que empezaban a tomar asiento al rededor de la enorme mesa de la cocina. Sin embargo, antes de que les diera tiempo a poner un solo pie en el suelo de la cocina, la señora Weasley se puso en medio cortándoles el paso.

-SOLO miembros de la ORDEN-dijo poniendo especial énfasis en solo y la orden

-Pero queremos entrar- protestó Ron.

-No, lo siento, no pertenecéis a la Orden y además no sois más que unos críos.

-¡Nosotros, no!- exclamó Fred con entusiasmo intentado entrar.

Su madre le cortó el paso frunciendo el ceño

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó George- SOMOS ADULTOS-

-Bueno eso depende de como se mire- respondió la señora Weasley armándose de paciencia- además hasta mediados de Agosto no pasareis las pruebas para entrar en la Orden. No podéis- sentenció cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Ya van dos veces en toda la mañana que me lo hace- se quejó Harry.

-Bueno...te quejarás- contestó Ron dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso

Harry asintió nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupó Hermione- ¿No estás contento?

-Sí... claro- suspiró su amigo- No se... es raro.

-Nada. Es hasta que te lo creas.

Entraron todos en la habitación en la que Harry y Ron habían dormido el año anterior. Parecía que este año iba a ser igual puesto que las cosas de Harry estaban allí ya junto con las de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡eh tu!- gritó una voz conocida.

Harry se giró hacia la pared donde Phineas los miraba desde su cuadro dándose aires.

-¿que quieres?- pregunto Harry cruzándose de brazos y observando como la pintura se ponía unos guantes de seda

-Tengo un recado para ti señor impertinente-

-¿De quién?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

Phineas lo miro de arriba a abajo y luego decidió ignorarle por completo.

-El recado dice: _enhorabuena Harry Potter, que Harry Potter sea muy feliz. Harry Potter se merece ser feliz_. Es de un tal Topi y una tal Kinki.

-¡Dobby y Winky!- gritó una voz lejana.

-¿Qué? ¡ah! sí, gracias Dippet. Dobby y Winky, eso.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Como se han enterado?- preguntó.

-¡Y yo que se!- exclamó Phineas indignado- ¿te crees que soy tu detective particular?

El grupo lo observo desaparecer por un lado del marco con aire ofendido.

-¿Winky?- preguntó Ron.

-¡se habrá recuperado!- exclamó Hermione encantada- seguro que ya se ha hecho un hueco entre los demás elfos de Hogwarts.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en la cama mientras Ginny preparaba todo para jugar una partida de snap explosivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 3, que como siempre espero que guste. Si, el 6º curso es completamente diferente al libro, pero bueno, si no sería un fic ¿no?**

**Gracias Lily Masen y a Haruka por vuestros Reviews. Me animan mogollón.**

**Y gracias también a los que lo leéis y lo seguís.**

**Al Callejón Diagon**

Volvía a estar ahí, parado a las enormes puertas del cementerio, exhausto después de atravesar el lúgubre bosque corriendo. Pero esta vez... esta vez entraría, esta vez averiguaría que era lo que guardaban las desvencijadas puertas de hierro. Quería saber... ¿o no?. Alargó la mano lentamente, había algo ahí dentro que lo llamaba, como una fuerza invisible que lo llevaba siempre hasta allí. Suspiró y apoyó la mano contra el frío hierro. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo. Ahora sí, era el momento de entrar... Se quedó petrificado escuchando atentamente un murmullo de voces lejanas. Y aquí estaba de nuevo, la imperiosa necesidad de echar a correr, de huir de ahí todo lo deprisa que pudiera, pero, otra vez, tropezó dándose de bruces contra el suelo y notando como el murmullo se cernía sobre él.

Oyó un grito y una furiosa voz que gritaba.

-¡JAMES! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? LO HAS TIRADO!

-Yo no fui, se cayó solo- replicó otra voz.

Harry abrió los ojos despacio. Le dolía la espalda, pero aun así sonreía con alegría, las caras ligeramente desenfocadas de sus padres lo miraban preocupados.

-¿estás bien?

-si- respondió este poniéndose en pie y alargando la mano para buscar las gafas- me ocurre cada noche.

-¿Es... cosa de el?- preguntó Lily.

-No, al menos eso creo-

-Bueno ¡nada de preocuparse!- exclamó James dando una palmada con energía- Bajemos a desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludó una voz.

Los tres miraron hacia allí donde Sirius esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Harry se fijó en que sus ojos habían recuperado parte del vivo brillo que poseyeron antes de su estancia en Azkaban.

-Venia a ver si ya le habíais dado la noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?-

James se sacó del bolsillo una página de periódico arrugada y se la tendió a su hijo sonriente.

Harry alisó la hoja de _El Profeta _y leyó en voz alta

_James y Lily Potter viven:_

_Sí amigos como lo leen. No nos hemos vuelto majaras, ¡están vivos!. Al parecer, y según declaró en exclusiva el excelentísimo director de Hogwarts,- S_irius hizo una mueca_- el señor tenebroso, que recordamos a nuestros lectores que ha vuelto- S_irius volvió a hacer una mueca_- no los mato, simplemente los dejó gravemente heridos física y mentalmente. Sin embargo parece ser que su estado de salud ha estado yendo a mejor durante todo este año y ayer por fin ambos han sido dados de alta en el hospital muggle donde permanecían ocultos y han regresado junto a su hijo, a quién damos la enhorabuena febrilmente._

La noticia rodeaba una gran fotografía de James y Lily con el pequeño Harry en brazos.

-Y me piden perdón- añadió Sirius señalando a otra parte de la portada donde el periódico se retractaba de las acusaciones cometidas contra él- Según Remus es más o menos el cuarto número en el que se disculpan conmigo. Tengo una montaña de cartas de admiradoras aún por abrir.

Harry sonrió a su padrino que agitaba ante él un fajo de cartas abiertas. La mayoría de brujas, por lo que pudo ver.

-Es la mejor historia que se nos ha ocurrido- explicó James.

-Pero... ahora él sabrá que habéis vuelto- susurró Harry- Esto- agitó la noticia- Lo enfurecerá. Lo considerará un insulto.

James asintió sonriendo.

-No pasa nada, cielo- lo tranquilizó su madre- Si hubiese sido peligroso Dumbledore no lo habría anunciado. Nos ha dicho que actualmente él esta muy débil por lo que pasó en Junio.

-Además- añadió su padre- No creo que necesite de un periódico para darse cuenta de nuestra vuelta.

Harry negó con la cabeza no muy convencido.

-¡Bueno y no acaban aquí las buenas noticias! Contadle, contadle.

-Vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon a por unas cosas- dijo su madre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Que luego Septiembre llega en seguida.

-Vale- contestó Harry.

-Y luego comeremos con Petunia.

-va... ¿QUE?

-Que comeremos en casa de tus tíos- repitió Lily- vamos vístete y a desayunar.

Harry observó petrificado como su madre salia de la habitación.

-Pero como... por que...- balbuceó mirando a su padre.

-Ayer tu madre escribió a su encantadora hermana y hoy desayunaron juntas- respondido James con un suspiro- y tu tía nos invito a comer- Sirius se reía por lo bajo- Tenemos que ir, Harry, tu madre quiere conocer a su sobrino.

-Pues no se pierde nada- contestó-le basta con poner dos pepinillos a una albóndiga y ya tiene un Dudley.

Un par de horas después, aterrizaron en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante.

Nada más cruzar el arco de entrada, James y Sirius echaron a correr hacia la tienda de artículos para el quidditch y allí se quedaron con la nariz pegada al cristal del escaparate.

-¿Has visto?- preguntó James señalando el cristal.

Harry se acerco a su padre y observó el escaparate que le señalaba. En este había dos escobas nuevecitas, una en frente de la otra y con un cartel al pie en el que se podía leer _S__aeta de fuego vs Rayo de luna_

-¡Que bonita!- exclamó Ron mirando extasiado la nueva escoba.

-Yo tengo la Saeta, papa- señaló Harry.

Al cuarto de hora de estar allí las chicas se empezaron a hartar.

-Vale- dijo furiosa Lily- nosotras nos vamos a hacer algo productivo ¿os quedáis?- esperó, pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta- no se ni para que me molesto.

Lily, Ginny y la señora Weasley se marcharon a ver la ultima moda en las tiendas, Lupin se fue a Flourish y Blotts a buscar unos libros que necesitaba. Hermione prefirió quedarse con los chicos aunque no la hacían ni caso y aprovechó para observar tranquilamente el bullicio del callejón.

A los veinte minutos de estar allí parados Ginny llegó corriendo diciendo a James y Sirius que Lily les había dado un ultimátum para que fueran ayudarla con las compras, y a los gemelos que su madre les reclamaba en la tienda de togas de segunda mano.

Harry observó a su padre y padrino perderse entre la multitud cuando alguien desvió su atención tirando de la pernera de sus pantalones. Harry bajó la mirada y se encontró con unos enormes ojos que lo miraban expectantes desde abajo.

-¿Winky?

-¡Hola Harry Potter!

-¡Winky!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida- ¿que haces aquí?-

-Vine con mi nueva ama. Se fue a hacer un recado y me mando comprar una cosa- la elfina mostró un paquete marrón alargado y grande que apenas podía llevar- es eso- señaló con orgullo y sonriendo a la escoba _Rayo de Luna_.

-¿nueva ama?- preguntaron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

-¿la escoba nueva?- preguntó Ron con los ojos brillantes.

-¡RON!-

-a si... quiero decir...¿ama?-

-si- respondió Winky- por un momento sus ojos denotaron tristeza- deje Hogwarts porque me recordaba mucho a mis antiguos amos, ya saben... .Pero ahora estoy feliz, el profesor Dumbledore me recomendó. Me tratan muy bien.

-¡oh!- exclamó Hermione emocionada- Me alegro un montón

-Gracias, Winky...- la elfina se interrumpió a si misma- vaya lo siento mi ama me llama, debo irme

Ron miró a Harry extrañado, este se encogió de hombros y miró como la elfina se daba la vuelta y chocaba sin querer con un enorme corpachón cayendo al suelo de rebote.

Hermione ahogó un gritó y corrió a ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vaya, la calaña se junta con la calaña.

Harry gruñó mirando a las personas de todo Hogwarts que más odiaba, a los que Ron solía llamar el grupito "tontiguay" de Slytherin.

-¡eh Weasley!. Estarás contento ¿no?, quizá ahora los Potter puedan adoptarte y sepas por fin lo que es tener cosas recién estrenadas.

Ron se abalanzó contra Malfoy que se balanceaba tranquilamente mientras sus amigos se reían. Harry se apresuró a sujetarle mientras Ron gritaba como un poseso que lo soltara que le iba a dar en esa parte que nunca veía el sol.

Ignorando el barullo que ocurría como un metro más arriba de su cabeza, Winky se incorporó aun dolorida y se puso a refunfuñar por lo bajo. Ambos grupos solo alcanzaron a oír algo que sonaba como cegato armario empotrado. Crabbe gruñó flexionando los enormes brazos y alargando la mano para agarrar a la elfina que lo miraba enfadada.

Hermione se puso delante para proteger a Winky.

-Apartate Granger- ordenó Pansy Parkinson- Los elfos domésticos deben de conocer su lugar. ¿Qué es eso de faltar así a un mago? Escuchame elfa estúpida disculpate o te...

-o te que- dijo una suave detrás de Harry y Ron.

-¡ama!- exclamó Winky echando a correr y ocultándose detrás de una chica pálida y morena

Detrás de ella un chico alto y guapo y otra chica delgada de pelo rubio y rizado los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cuida bien lo que ibas a decir, niña- siguió diciendo la chica morena mientras se acercaba a Pansy- vigila con quien te metes.

Pansy abrió y cerró la boca sin articular palabra. Estaba ofendida por que esa chica, que parecía de su misma edad, la había llamado niña en un tono despectivo, pero parecía que fuera incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

La chica recorrió el grupo con la mirada y Harry pudo comprender la Slytherin cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en el. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, era sorprendentemente joven para tener una mirada tan fría.

Su compañero dio un paso y la susurró algo en el oído que nadie más logró oír. La chica lo miró fijamente durante un instante y después se giró para seguir con su camino.

-Aprende a tratar mejor a los demás- añadió mirando a Pansy por encima del hombro.

La chica rubia les dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras pasaba una mano por los hombros de Winky y la conducía detrás de su ama.

-¡Cómo se atreve!- exclamó furiosa Pansy.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza como intentado librarse de una sensación desagradable y echó a andar hacia el lado contrario, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, e ignorando las protestas indignadas de su compañera.

-Creo que me enamorado- añadió Ron con la mirada fija entre la multitud- ¿Has visto que rubia?

Hermione bufó mirándole molesta.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡eeeyyy! 4º capitulo. Espero que os guste. Gracias de nuevo a todos por leerlo.**

**Capitulo 4: Lord Voldemort.**

Harry observó a los Slytherins perderse entre el gentío. Continuó observando la multitud durante un buen rato, hasta que alguien lo tocó en el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Papá, ¿ocurre algo?

-No... bueno si- contestó James apesadumbrado- ha llegado el momento de irnos a casa de tus tíos.

Harry suspiro, la mañana se le había hecho tremendamente corta.

La comida en el 4 de Privet Drive fue, cuanto menos, extraña. Harry se había sentido incómodo prácticamente las tres horas que había permanecido en su antiguo hogar. No había contado a sus padres como había sido su vida los años que había pasado con sus tíos, y tampoco tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que su padre no pasaría por alto las vejaciones a las que había sido sometido durante todos esos años, y su madre parecía feliz de tener por fin la relación con su hermana, que ni siquiera habían tenido de niñas. Así que llegó a una conclusión, sus padres no necesitaban saber nada de eso y pidió a todos en Grimmauld Place que guardaran silencio con respecto al tema. Sirius fue sin duda es más difícil de convencer, pues era partidario de una venganza por todo lo alto.

Los días siguientes pasaron con muchísimo ajetreo por parte de todos. No volvieron a ver a Dumbledore desde la vuelta de James, Lily y Sirius. Los gemelos Weasley se pasaban la mitad del día practicando para la prueba de entrada a la Orden, y la otra mitad seguían con los preparativos de la cada vez más cercana apertura de su tienda de artículos de broma. El resto de los miembros de la Orden entraban y salían de la casa sin parar, pero ninguno parecía tener tiempo de quedarse algo más de cuarto de hora, tan solo Snape y Tonks parecían demorarse más en sus visitas al cuartel general.

Siempre era lo mismo, Snape llegaba, daba el parte de lo que había averiguado, Lily le invitaba a comer, él aceptaba con mucho agrado y al marcharse siempre dejaba tras de sí una discusión de James y Lily, que duraba varios minutos y acababa cuando uno de los dos, generalmente la pelirroja, se hartaba y se marchaba a dar un paseo. Luego estaban un par de horas sin hablarse hasta que uno de los dos, James casi todas las veces, iba a disculparse poniendo cara de pena.

A pesar de lo ocupados que estaban todos, James siempre sacaba tiempo para llevarse a Ron y a Harry a una pequeña colina cerca de allí, para practicar quidditch. Así descubrieron que la gente no había exagerado, cuando les habían hablado de las habilidades de James como buscador.

Sobre mediados de Agosto, el día anterior de la prueba de los gemelos, cuatro lechuzas llegaron a Grimmauld Place, portando tres gruesos sobres y uno más fino.

-Son de Hogwarts- anunció Ginny acercándose a las aves y desatando los sobres.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraron expectantes. Las lechuzas habían interrumpido una muy interesante partida de gobstones.

-Parecen vuestros TIMOS- añadió la pelirroja agitando los tres sobres más gruesos delante de las narices de su hermano y sus amigos.

Hermione pegó un grito demasiado agudo y le arrebató los sobres de la mano de un tirón. Buscó el suyo y tiró los otros dos a la cara de Ron.

-Gracias- contestó este- muy amable.

Harry abrió el suyo con manos temblorosas intentado ignorar los gritos de emoción de Hermione por haber obtenido Extraordinarios en todos los exámenes.

-En Pociones un Supera las Expectativas- suspiró Ron decepcionado.- Debería alegrarme por librarme de Snape pero no podré cursar para ser auror. ¿Tú que tal Harry?

-Igual- contestó Harry observando el trozo de pergamino- Tengo un par de Extraordinarios, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y... ¡ah! Mira en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, también. Pero en Pociones tampoco llego a la nota mínima exigible.

-Bueno, quizá si habláis con Snape...- sugirió Ginny esperanzada.

-¡No seas ilusa! Nos lanzará alguna maldición tan solo por proponérselo- contestó su hermano- y provocara que James y Sirius lo descuarticen... Bien pensado... creo que no sería tan mala idea.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Pues, según esto, este año seguís con Pociones- dijo Hermione observando los otros pergaminos que había en los sobres de los chicos.

Harry y Ron se levantaron de golpe y miraron atentamente la, ya habitual, lista de libros de Hogwarts, donde efectivamente, se les indicaba el título de un libro de Pociones para 6º curso.

-Cursaremos Pociones- susurró Harry.

-Snape está enfermo, seguro. Ha perdido la cabeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Poco le importaba si Snape se había vuelto majara o había tenido una epifanía de redención. La cuestión era que podía cursar la asignaturas para auror. Iba a ser auror.

Envuelto en una especie de aura de felicidad, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras tan rápido que tropezó en un par de escalones. Al llegar al piso de abajo vio a Snape parado en mitad del recibidor, cogiendo su capa de viaje del perchero, dispuesto a marcharse. Harry frenó al llegar hasta él.

-Espere ¡Profesor!- lo llamó jadeando.

-¿Qué quiere Potter?- contestó Snape girándose molesto.

Harry levantó la mano con la que agarraba la carta del colegio.

-¿Cursare Pociones este año?

-¿Es que no sabe leer?

-Pero... no saqué un Extraordinario, ni Ron tampoco.

-Simplemente Potter, baje la nota de corte.

-¿Porqué?

Snape lo observó en silencio durante un rato y luego una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios.

-No quise separar al trío dorado. Además, ¿un año sin gozar de torturarte? Demasiado aburrido.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero un dolor punzante en la cicatriz lo dejó paralizado.

-¿Potter?

La cara de Snape se volvió borrosa, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, la casa empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar marearse.

Cuando abrió los ojos no vio ni a Snape ni el recibidor de la casa de su padrino. Vió un salón, con todas las ventanas cubiertas por espesas y raídas cortinas, que no dejaban pasar la luz del día. Tan solo el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación.

Harry no necesito mirar a la gente que llenaba la habitación para reconocer donde estaba. En una butaca en el centro del salón, justo delante de la chimenea. Lord Voldemort sujetaba una edición pasada de El Profeta, con tanta fuerza que había empezado a arrugarlo.

Unos cuantos de sus seguidores permanecían de pie rodeando la butaca y observando a su señor en silencio. Al un lado de la butaca, la serpiente Nagini, siseaba enroscada cómodamente al calor del fuego.

Harry escuchó unos sollozos en un rincón apartado. Se volvió y observó a Colagusano gemir y temblar violentamente hecho un ovillo.

-¿Amo?- susurró un mortífago, que Harry reconoció como Nott - no debería alterarse tanto en... en su estado.

-¡silencio!- ordenó Voldemort, poniéndose en pie.

Harry pudo ver que tenía un aspecto bastante demacrado.

-¿COMO HA PODIDO?¿COMO LOGRO ESE VIEJO ESTÚPIDO RESUCITAR A ESA ESTÚPIDA PELIRROJA, AL IMBÉCIL DE SU MARIDO Y AL INÚTIL DE MI PRIMO?- bramó Bellatrix Lestrange.

Su marido le puso, una mano en el hombro en un vano intento de tranquilizarla, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón.

Voldemort se quedó mirando a otro de sus mortífagos con expresión pensativa. Harry lo reconoció como Macnair, el verdugo del ministerio. Parecía que aún seguía bajo el efecto de alguno de los maleficios que lo habían alcanzo en la batalla de Junio. Miraba hacía la nada con cara de alelado y canturreando una cancioncilla obscena.

-Esto no es serio. ¡Qué alguien se lo lleve de aquí!- ordenó Voldemort- y a ver si damos de una vez por todas con el contramaleficio.

Harry vio como Rodolphus Lestrange cogía a su compañero por el brazo obligándolo a levantarse del suelo y sacándolo a la fuerza de la habitación. Los escuchó alejarse por el pasillo mientras Macnair preguntaba con voz emocionada si lo lleva al parque a jugar.

-Ahora será mucho más difícil acercarse al chico- continuó El Señor Tenebroso caminando de un lado a otro de la chimenea.

-Disculpe amo, pero... ¿No nos beneficia ligeramente?

Voldemort se giró hacía el mortífago que había hablado y lo miró como si sufriera también del mal que afectaba a su compañero verdugo. Lucius Malfoy carraspeó nervioso.

-Quiero decir- continuó- La resurrección de los muertos... ¿no es una de las leyes inquebrantables de la magia? Sí Dumbledore lo ha conseguido, significa, que se puede hacer, con... magia oscura, quizás... El viejo no es tan santo como quiere hacer creer a los demás...

Lucius fue bajando la voz cada vez más, hasta que fue imposible escucharle. Observaba a su señor dando vueltas a su varita nervioso.

Voldemort miró duramente a su seguidor durante unos escasos instantes, para después estallar en una cruel carcajada, que le erizó a Harry los pelos de la nuca.

-Querido Lucius- Voldemort se acercó a Malfoy con una extraña sonrisa- Tu estupidez cada día me sorprende más. Acabaras por quitarle el título de idiota a Colagusano. ¡esto!- gritó poniendo el periódico, donde la foto de la familia Potter sonreía felizmente, a escasos centímetros de la cara del mortífago.

-¡Esto!- repitió- ¡No es obra de magia! No existe magia que pueda resucitar a los muertos ¡imbécil!

Malfoy parecía encogerse a cada grito que daba su señor.

-¿en... entonces?

-Esto- continuó Voldemort lanzando el periódico al fuego- Es un trato.

Harry notó como alguien lo agitaba. Unas voces lejanas lo llamaban con insistencia. El dolor regresó con fuerza y al abrir los ojos se vio en Grimmauld Place, tirado en el suelo del recibidor. Se incorporó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor. Arrodillados a su lado, sus padres lo miraban con tanta preocupación que Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada. También Hermione y Ron se encontraban a su lado. Alcanzó a ver lo que parecía la falda de la señora Weasley desparecer a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Detrás de su padrino, Snape lo contemplaba más pálido de lo normal.

-Harry, Harry- su madre lo llamaba agitándolo- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien? Harry.

El chico no contestó a su madre. En cambio, miró hacia el techo mientras notaba que el dolor de la cicatriz se iba desvaneciendo. Las palabras de Lord Voldemort retumbaban en su cabeza tan claras que parecía estar allí mismo hablando.

"_Esto no es magia. Es un trato"_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡hola! Siento haber tardado, pero aquí esta el capitulo 5, gracias a todos los que lo seguís.**

**Capitulo 5: Un cementerio y una foto**.

Dumbledore desató el trozo de pergamino de la pata de una lechuza, que se había posado sobre el ala de su sombrero. La expresión de su rostro no cambio cuando acabo de leer la nota. Con un suspiro lo guardó en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su túnica.

-Fawkes- susurró.

El Fenix dejo escapar una melodiosa nota.

-Me temo que tendrás que quedarte escondido por aquí. No tengo intención de ponerte en peligro.

El pájaro le dio un picotazo cariñoso a su amo y voló hasta un árbol cercano. Dumbledore lo observó esconderse entre las frondosas ramas. Dando media vuelta, se dirigió hacia dos enormes y oxidadas puertas de hierro. Detrás una enorme explanada llena de tumbas, mausoleos y criptas se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Se acercó despacio hacia la entrada y como si las puertas hubieran estado esperándole, se abrieron antes de que las rozara si quiera, dándole paso.

El anciano mago camino entre las lápidas por el camino central del cementerio. Parecía tranquilo, pero de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo hacia las tumbas.

Llevaba ya caminando un rato cuando un sonido de risas llego hasta él. Con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, Dumbledore llegó a la parte del cementerio que más le gustaba.

Niños, hombres y mujeres campaban a sus anchas entre los mauseolos de diferentes tamaños. Muchos adultos lo saludaron a su paso, otros simplemente miraban su atuendo con diversión.

Dumbledore continúo andando hasta que vislumbró lo que parecía el mausoleo más grande del cementerio. Justo delante de la puerta, un hombre de aspecto temible, esperaba sin moverse un ápice.

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludó Dumbledore quitándose el sombrero para secarse el sudor de la frente- Hace calor ¿verdad?

El hombre no le contestó, si no que dio media vuelta y entró en la tumba con paso firme. El director se volvió a colocar el sombrero y lo siguió en silencio.

El edificio era enorme por dentro. Tenía varios pisos y estaba iluminado con enormes lámparas de arañas y pequeñas ventanas por las que apenas pasaba la luz del sol. La decoración, sin embargo, no se diferenciaba, en absoluto, de una tumba normal. Al fondo de lo que parecía el rellano, había varias puertas, y pegadas a una de las paredes, unas desgastadas escaleras de piedra sin barandilla.

El hombre condujo al director a través de las escalaras hasta el primer piso. Giraron a la izquierda y se pararon delante de una puerta madera. El hombre llamó con fuerza tres veces y espero en silencio. La puerta se abrió sola dando paso a una oscura y fría sala. Un pequeño fuego crepitaba al fondo, delante de el en una vieja butaca, una muchacha pálida se levantó de un salto al verles entrar.

-Gracias Kano. Puedes marcharte.

El hombre hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Creo que sigo sin gustarle- dijo el director dando su capa y su sombrero a un perchero cercano que los recogió educadamente.

-No te preocupes, no le gusta ningún humano- contestó la chica sonriente- Siéntate por favor.

Dumbledore tomó asiento en una de las desgastadas butacas y esperó a que la chica se sentara enfrente de él

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica levantando una ceja.

-Ha salido todo a pedir de boca. Hiciste un buen trabajo Nitiara.

La chica asintió son un suspiro.

-Debo decir- continuó el director- Que cuando vertí la sangre del chico sobre el caldero, durante un instante pensé que no lo habías conseguido.

Nitiara negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

-No te mentiré, no fue nada fácil. Ella es bastante cabezota. Conseguí convencerla en el último momento.

-¿Cuál fue el precio?

Nitiara miró hacia su espalda donde, en una de las paredes, un enorme mapa marcaba cada tumba del cementerio. Centenares de bolitas luminosas, negras y doradas, se movían por el mapa o permanecían quietas en las tumbas. Dumbledore observo que tres de ellas permanecían apagadas.

-Ya veo...- susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-Traidores, Albus- contestó tajante la chica- Dejé claro que en esta guerra, ningún miembro de mi especie se uniría a él. Quién por cierto, no creo que tarde en darse cuenta de como hemos traído a los Potter y a Black de vuelta.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Claro que no. De hecho me sorprendería que no lo adivinara, significaría que esta perdiendo facultades.

-Todo bien, pues.

-En realidad..., debo abusar de tu amistad un poco más, querida. Y pedirte otro favor.

Nitiara abrió los ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño.

-No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo Albus. Me temo que ha sido algo puntual. Ella no soltará un alma más, por mucho que le ofrezca.

El directo negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. No va por ahí la cosa, en ese campo, todo queda zanjando ya, no podemos traer a mas gente de vuelta- Por un momento su mirada se ensombreció- Creo que conociste al chico en el Callejón Diagon ¿no?- Nitiara asintió observando como los ojos del director volvían a brillar- Por ahí va la cosa.

En Grimmauld place, tras el desmayo, la casa entera pareció cambiar la forma de tratar a Harry, como si temieran que se fuese a transformar en Lord Voldemort de un momento a otro. Incluso sus padres habían pasado de estar ocupados todo el tiempo, a acompañarle, prácticamente, a todos los lados. Harry tuvo que luchar durante días para que le dejaran un poco de espacio, repitiendo una y otra vez que no había sido nada importante.

Los gemelos habían pasado con facilidad las pruebas para entrar en La Orden, y estaban más revoltosos que nunca. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encargaban de mantener la casa limpia, bajo la supervisión de la señora Weasley.

Mientras el día uno de Septiembre, y con el la vuelta al colegio, se acercaba lenta pero inexorablemente. El último sábado de Agosto, mientras los miembros de La Orden se reunían para debatir cosas ultra secretas y solo para adultos y no para niños, como les habían repetido varias veces los gemelos. Los cuatro se dedicaban a limpiar a conciencia el recibidor, porque según la señora Weasley, de tanto entrar y salir gente acumulaba porquería a pasos agigantados.

Limpiaban haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar que la señora Black se despertara de nuevo y se pusiera a dar bramidos como una posesa.

-Parece que estamos aquí solo para limpiar- protestó Ron restregando con furia el pasamanos de la escalera.

-¡chst! Baja la voz- lo reprendió Hermione.

Ginny dejó caer un resoplido de frustración mientras agitaba el plumero aburrida. Harta de tanto polvo, tumbó el perchero de un plumazo. Consiguió evitar el ruido poniendo el pie debajo para amortiguar el golpe de la madera contra el suelo.

-¡Ginny!

-Lo siento Hermione, se cayó solo, demasiadas chaquetas.

La castaña la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras Ron ahogaba la risa con el trapo que Harry le había metido en la boca.

La pelirroja colocó el perchero con todas sus chaquetas y capas, de nuevo en su sitio. De uno de los bolsillos de una raída chaqueta de color marrón, que Ginny reconoció como la chaqueta de su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, cayó lo que parecía una postal.

Ginny miró a su hermano y a sus amigos por encima del hombro, y cuando se aseguró de que no la prestaban atención, se agachó y la recogió.

No era una postal, era una foto. Una bonita foto, en movimiento, de la familia Potter. En ella se podía ver a Lily y a James sonrientes. Lily tenia cogido al bebe que Ginny reconoció como Harry. Pero había un error, James sujetaba a otro bebe. Ginny acercó más la foto confundida. Parecía una niña.

Ginny parpadeó varias veces como para asegurarse de que no alucinaba, despacio dio la vuelta a la foto para ver que había algo escrito en la parte de atrás.

_¡Lunático!:_

_¿Que tal tu viaje? nosotros aquí bien, mucha lluvia. Los niños han crecido mucho desde que te fuiste, sobre todo Harry, aunque Emily cada día esta más preciosa. A menudo que crecen van perdiendo parte del parecido que tienen el uno con el otro. Lily dice que es normal, pero ¿no se supone que los mellizos tienen que ser iguales? Aunque tampoco quiero que Emily sea mi calco con pendientes ¿me explico? _

_Ayer una señora, bastante pesada, nos dijo que de mayores iban a discutir mucho, que ella lo venía venir, pero yo la conteste que de eso nada, que serían los mejores hermanos del mundo y que se preocupara de sus hijos que eran unos petardos. Lily se enfado conmigo, porque dijo que había sido muy borde con la señora. ¿tú que opinas?_

_Vuelve pronto, Canuto, Colagusano y yo te echamos de menos. Cuidate_

_Besos de tu amigo Cornamenta y su macizorra pelirroja (jeje ¡que gracioso soy!)_

_Ginny tuvo que leer la nota varias veces antes de comprender que decía e incluso girar la foto otras tantas veces. Cuando por fin comprendió que no era una alucinación, dio media vuelta lentamente foto en mano._

_-Ginny ¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Hermione a su amiga que parecía al borde del desmayo._

_-Harry._

_Harry bajó la escoba con la que había estado pinchando a Ron en la espalda y la miro sorprendido._

_Ginny llegó hasta el tambaleándose y le tendió la foto con mano temblorosa_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Emily

Cuando Harry cogió la foto de manos de la pequeña de los Weasley, bajando la mirada mientras, sintió que el tiempo se paraba por unos instantes. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Y esa niña que sostenía su padre felizmente?

-Esta escrita- susurró Ginny.

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras giraba la fotografía. Tardo varios minutos en comprender, o más bien asimilar, lo que leía.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué pasa?- grito Ron- que pone.

-Tengo... tengo una hermana- contestó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos despacio.

-¿COMO?

Ron le arrebató la foto a su amigo y se puso a leer incrédulo.

-Harry...- susurró Hermione, que había aprovechado para leer por encima del hombro del pelirrojo.

Harry se dejó caer al pie de la escalera. Sentía como si el cuerpo le pesara demasiado como para que sus piernas lo sostuvieran. Sintió como su amigo se movía a su lado con intención de reconfortarlo y como otra persona, Hermione, seguramente, lo detenía. Oyó las protestas en voz baja de Ron y los reproches de la castaña y de Ginny. Pero todo eso parecía lejano, como un estúpido rumor. El solo revivía una y otra vez su vida, toda su vida, o la parte que podía recordar, y solo le llegaba una pregunta a la cabeza. ¿Porqué tantas mentiras? Desde que tenía uso de memoria no habían hecho mas que mentirle. Todo el mundo. Le mintieron con respecto a sus padres, le mintieron con respecto a Sirius, le habían mentido incluso sobre si mismo. Ahora un nuevo secreto, una nueva mentira. De hecho, el único que no le había mentido nunca era el propio Voldemort. La idea le pareció tan terriblemente irónica que soltó una desagradable carcajada que sobresaltó a sus amigos.

-Harry... ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hermione preocupada seriamente por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Claro- contestó Harry poniéndose en pie de un salto- Solo es otra mentira más, no difiere de las otras ¿no? Ahora resulta que tuve o tengo, vete tu a saber, una... ¿gemela pone? ¡Ah!, no, melliza.

Harry observó a sus amigos que lo miraban entre preocupados y asustados.

-Me voy arriba, creo que necesito descansar.

Ni Hermione ni Ron lo detuvieron ni intentaron seguirle, lo cual, en lo profundo de su rabia interna, Harry les agradeció enormemente.

Tras un rato largo tumbado sobre su cama mirando al techo, decidió que no podía soportar más los sonidos de risas infantiles que provenían de la calle. Se levantó furioso y cerró la ventana con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de no romperla. Cuando se giró, vio a sus padres observándolo desde la puerta. No les había oído entrar en su arrebato contra la ventana.

Lily tenía los ojos enrojecidos, parecía haber estado llorando bastante rato. Harry se obligó a que eso no le ablandara, ni si quiera cuando su madre llegó corriendo hasta él y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que le clavó las gafas en la nariz.

-Lily, suéltalo, por favor- pidió James mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Podemos sentarnos a hablar contigo, Harry?

Harry desvió la mirada de su padre, aun así asintió brevemente.

-Gracias- contestó su padre sentándose en la cama de Ron y obligando suavemente a su mujer a sentarse a su lado- Veras... de primeras... lo siento, tanto tu madre como yo, lo sentimos mucho Harry. Llevamos un mes de paternidad, después de 15 años y ya la hemos fastidiado a base de bien.

Harry suspiró y no pudo evitar ablandarse del todo tras echar un vistazo a sus padres.

-Solo quiero saber...¿porque?

-Fue... fue mi culpa, cariño- contestó Lily hipando- Yo... quería que no lo supieras. Cuando volvimos y me entere de por todo lo que habías pasado, por todo lo que aún pasabas, pensé... ¿para que otra cosa más?

-Entiendo eso, pero porque nadie me lo contó antes.

-Le pedimos a Dumbledore, y a todos los demás, que si algo, nos pasaba, nunca, jamás te contaran nada- explicó su padre- Veras Harry, tienes que entender la situación, todo fue muy rápido, nos acabábamos de casar, y de pronto niños, no uno, si no dos ¡y mellizos!. Y encima, por encima de todo, la guerra, la Orden... todo muy complicado, tiempos muy difíciles...

-Ella...¿Donde esta?- lo interrumpió Harry

James negó con la cabeza mientras Lily rompía a llorar. Entonces Harry lo comprendió, no estaba en ningún lado, ya no.

-Murió...

Su padre asintió con tristeza.

-Estaba enferma. Nació bien, o eso nos pareció. Pero con los meses empezó a enfermar gravemente. Físicamente tenia un aspecto saludable, pero lo llevaba por dentro. Nosotros lo notábamos, la Orden entera lo notaba y podo después de tomar la foto, empezó su total decadencia. No comía, no jugaba, solo dormía y los pocos ratos en que se despertaba, solo lloraba, con tanto dolor que cada lágrima suya era como un trocito de corazón que intentaban desgajarnos. La llevamos a San Mungo e incluso a hospitales muggles, pero nadie sabía que pasaba, solo podían decirnos una cosa, se moría.Y entonces un día, dejó de despertarse, seguía con vida, pero sin fuerzas para vivirla. Te dejamos con tu padrino y pasamos con ella, en solitario, los últimos instantes de su vida, hasta que dio su ultimo pequeño suspiro y se nos fue. Harry, no puedes hacerte una idea del dolor que sentimos en ese instante. Sirius jura y perjura que en ese mismo instante tu empezaste a llorar de forma desconsolada, como si hubieras notado su marcha. Fue Remus, su padrino, quién se encargo del cuerpecito, nosotros no podíamos verlo sin vida. Meses después de la muerte de Emily, vino la profecía. Entonces tu madre decidió, que si para la profecía Emily nunca existió, si algo nos pasara, para ti tampoco debía de haber existido, jamás.

James se dejó caer hacía atrás cuando acabo la explicación. Parecía que se había quitado un verdadero peso de encima.

Harry tragó saliva con fuerza. Un torrente de emociones inundaban su cuerpo en esos instantes.

-Teníamos... una mantita- susurró su madre con coz triste- lo único que quise conservar, pero... cuando... bueno... la explosión la destruyó.

Harry se levantó y abrazó primero a su madre con fuerza.

-No estoy enfadado, de verdad.

Lily negó con la cabeza

-¿Sabes lo culpable que me siento? Quizás si no hubiera mantenido esa actitud tan cerrada con respecto a Emily, él no te hubiera señalado a ti como su igual y nada hubiera pasado.

-Eso...- contestó James incorporándose de nuevo- no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta Lily, y lo sabes. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Quizás de no haber sido así, ahora mismo todos estaríamos muertos y Voldemort en su reino de terror. ¿Quién puede saberlo? Y ahora será mejor que bajemos con todos a cenar. Cuando subíamos, tu amiga Hermione había llegado a niveles alarmantes de histerismo.

Harry no puedo evitar sonreír en algo tan típico de su amiga.

-Papá, mamá. ¿Os importaría ir bajando vosotros? No tardaré.

James asintió y salió de la habitación llevándose a rastras a su mujer, que insistía en quedarse con su hijo.

-Vamos Lil, dejale a solas, que no tiene 5 años- oyó Harry que le decía a su madre.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dirigió a la ventana, que abrió de nuevo para que su lechuza pudiera volver de su paseo.

En la calle una pequeña niña de no mas de tres años, protestaba y pedía entre llantos quedarse a jugar un poquito más. Harry sonrió contemplando la escena y pensó, que haciendo un recopilatorio, este estaba siendo el verano más surrealista de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**He tardado mogollón, lo se, me autocastigare. Espero que os guste ,sin embargo**

Capitulo 7: Hogwarts

El día uno de septiembre llegó con fuerza y caos. Los cuatro habitantes de Grimmauld Place que volverían al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, recorrían la casa arriba y abajo recopilando cosas, desde muy temprano, mientras tanto la señora Weasley, como Lily les repetían una y otra vez que no había que dejar las cosas parar el último momento.

James Potter también se paseaba nervioso por la casa y entraba y salía de las habitaciones varias veces. Era el día en que volvería de nuevo al trabajo, a la oficina de aurores y se sentía como si volviera a tener 20 años y acabara de salir de la academia.

Cuando por fin consiguieron salir en dirección hacia la estación, apenas les quedaba tiempo para atravesar la barrera y subir al tren.

-Portante bien, por favor- le pidió Lily a su hijo mientras le daba un rápido abrazo- Portaos bien todos.

Harry asintió mirado a su alrededor incomodo. La llegada de la familia Potter había causado tal revuelo, que Harry temió morir aplastado bajo la masa humana que intentaba saludar a sus padres.

-No hagáis nada que yo no haría- añadió James guiñando un ojo y esquivando un codazo de su mujer.

-Descuide señor Potter- contestó Ron ahogando una carcajada.

La señora Weasley les despidió con unos llantos escandalosos, mientras que Sirius les dedicaba una enigmática sonrisa y se daba la vuelta a atender a sus admiradoras.

Subieron al tren de un salto justo a tiempo de que se pusiera en marcha.

-Buscaré un compartimento libre- gritó Harry a sus amigos que ya se dirigían al vagón de los prefectos.

No encontró ninguno libre, pero por suerte uno de los compartimentos solo estaba ocupado por Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Un chico regordete y una chica con pinta de loca, pero a quienes Harry consideraba buenos amigos.

-¡Harry!- lo saludó Neville alegremente. Parecía aliviado de que alguien más decidiera ocupar ese compartimiento.- ¿Que tal el verano?. Leí la noticia del periódico, increíble ¿verdad?, y ademas eres el capitán de quidditch de Griffindor. Felicidades.

-Gracias- contestó Harry abrumado ante tal despliegue de efusividad.

-Yo ya sabía que tus padres estaban vivos- añadió Luna- no era mas que un engaño del ministerio para ocultar la enorme conspiración que se esta llevando a cabo, pero no podía hablar de ello, hubiera puesto vuestras vidas en peligro, lo siento Harry.

Neville la miró con los ojos como platos, Harry sin embargo sonrió con ternura y ocupó un sitio en el compartimento.

Un rato después de que pasara el carrito de la comida, Ron y Hermione volvieron del vagón de los prefectos muertos de hambre, y según Ron, con la cabeza apunto de estallar de responsabilidad.

Durante todo el viaje recibieron visitas de distintos alumnos del castillo que pasaban a felicitar a Harry por la vuelta de sus padres y con la esperanza de que este les contara, que había pasado en el ministerio, si era verdad que sus padres habían estado siempre vivos y, en caso de muchas chicas, si tenía novia y si quería tenerla

Harry agradeció cada una de las visitas, pero evitó con toda la delicadeza que le era posible todas las preguntas comprometidas.

Tan solo una visita fue desagradable. Cuando ya quedaba poco para llegar al castillo Draco Malfoy y su séquito de Slytherin hizo su aparición por la puerta del compartimento.

-Me sorprende verte en el tren Longbottom, pensé que habrías sacado todo T en los TIMOS y que no te permitirían volver- dijo como saludo nada más abrir la puerta- Bueno, quizás hayas vuelto para aprender el oficio de conserje.

El resto de los Slytherin cumplieron como se debía e inmediatamente se echaron a reír.

Neville se encogió en su asiento rojo de vergüenza.

-Largate Malfoy- escupió Ron apretando con fuerza un pastelillo en forma de caldero.

-Cuidado Weasley, no desperdicies la comida, seguramente es lo único que habrás podido comer en todo el verano, invitado por Potter, claro.

Ron gruño y se levantó de un salto para lanzarse contra él. Hermione le detuvo agarrándole de la chaqueta y tirando para que se sentara de nuevo.

-No me importaría pagar un banquete entero- contestó Harry sin molestarse en levantarse de su cómodo asiento- Hay que celebrar que tenemos padres que nos quieren y que están en libertad. No.. espera...¿tu no puedes no?, porque tu papaíto se pudre en Azkaban. Como cambian las cosas ¿verdad?

Malfoy soltó una palabrota y sacó la varita apuntando a Harry, quién sacó la suya prácticamente a la vez. Ron luchaba por librarse del agarre de Hermione y sacar su varita para apoyar a su amigo.

La campana que anunciaba que ya se vislumbraba el destino, resonó por todo el tren acabando con el duelo de miradas y varitas en ristre de Harry y Malfoy.

-Esta me la pagas, Potter- contestó Malfoy cerrando la puerta del compartimento de golpe y alejándose con sus amigos.

-Esa ha sido buena Harry- dijo Neville con emoción.

Harry sonrió dándole las gracias y observó como Ron le recriminaba a Hermione no haberle dejado lanzarse contra el grupo de Slytherin.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos- opinó Hermione ignorando a su amigo pelirrojo.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, todas las miradas se giraron hacia Harry, que notaba como los susurros y cuchicheos aumentaban por cada paso que daba.

-No hay un solo año que no pueda entrar aquí sin sentirme como un mono de feria- dijo suspirando mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

-Este año encima, lo de ministerio y lo de tus padres- añadió Ron sentándose a su lado, sonriente porque el también atraía miradas y cuchicheos.

-Cuando dejéis de lamentaros por vuestra injusta popularidad, echad un vistazo a la mesa de profesores y os quedareis sin palabras- contestó Hermione señalando hacia la mesa que dominaba el Gran Comedor.

Harry y Ron miraron hacia allí con desgana y casi les da un pequeño shok. Sirius Black ocupaba sonriente una de las sillas de los profesores, bajo la intensa mirada de odio de Snape.

-¿Que hace aquí?- preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Bueno supongo que... raro, sí, ojala... - murmuraba Hermione pensativa.

-¿Qué, qué?

Hermione miró a sus amigos con desesperación.

-Sirius es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

-No puedes ser, no creo- contestó Ron- estas perdiendo facultades Hermione.

La castaña lo miró ofendida y decidió no mirarles durante toda la Ceremonia de Selección y parte del banquete.

Cuando los postres desaparecieron de los platos, Dumbledore se puso pie y carraspeo levemente.

-Bienvenidos a los nuevos y hola de nuevo a los veteranos- el Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio atendiendo a las palabras del director- A los de primero, y algún veterano, deciros que el Bosque Prohibido esta prohibo para los alumnos de cualquier curso, también esta prohibido deambular por las noches por los terrenos del castillo y por el propio castillo. El señor Filch me ha pedido que os diga que cualquier articulo de Sortilegios Weasley quedan terminantemente prohibidos. Ahora demos la bienvenida a varias incorporaciones nuevas a nuestra escuela- los alumnos se miraron extrañados- Primero dar la bienvenida a Sirius Black como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El comedor entero estalló en aplausos. Hermione miró a sus amigos dirigiéndoles un os lo dije silencioso mientras estos aplaudían incrédulos. Dumbledore apaciguó los aplausos después de un rato con un movimiento de mano.

-Mirad a Snape, creo que va a ahogarse en su propia rabia- susurró Ron.

-Y- continuó el Director- quiero que también deis una calurosa acogida a tres alumnos, que este curso se incorporan a nuestra gran familia. Dumbledore señalo hacia la mesa de Griffindor donde en el extremo más apartado, tres nuevos alumnos que habían pasados desapercibidos se ponían en pie educadamente- espero que los tratéis como si siempre hubieran estado aquí, en especial la casa Griffindor, que estoy seguro, que los acogerá como si fueran cualquier otro de sus miembros.

Cuando el director termino de hablar, nadie aplaudió, solo se oyeron unas palmadas aisladas provenientes de Luna Lovegood que cesaron en seguida.

-¿Esos, no son... los del Callejón Diagon?- susurró Hermione- los que iban con Winky.

Harry asintió ligeramente recordando el encontronazo en el Callejón.

El Comedor entero estaba tan ensimismado observando a los nuevos alumnos que hubo un sobresalto general cuando el Director exclamó un alegre ¡A la cama!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os guste este, a mi si me ha gustado, pero claro es mio XD, no cuenta XD. Gracias por leerlo y por vuestros comentarios.**

Capitulo 8: Pociones.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía confuso y extraño. Harry se había quedado helado cuando vio entrar al chico nuevo sonriente en su habitación. Hasta ese momento, ni él ni sus compañeros de cuarto, se habían dado cuenta de que había una cama más en la habitación y que esta parecía más amplia.

El nuevo alumno se había presentado educadamente como Taylor Smith, proveniente de la ciudad de Nueva York y trasladado desde la escuela de magia de Estados Unidos de la costa este a Hogwarts por motivos familiares.

Cuando despertaron, no vieron a su nuevo compañero por ninguna parte y Harry tuvo que convencer a Neville de que no era un sueño, y que existía de verdad.

Cuando él y Ron entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar y recibir sus horarios, vieron a su amiga castaña sentada ya en la mesa de Gryffindor. Parecía extrañamente estresada y cansada. Harry observó que había intentando hacerse una especie de recogido, que no había dado resultado por su maraña de pelo marrón.

-Buenos días- la saludó sentándose en frente.

-¿Que te has hecho en el pelo? O mejor ¿que has intentado hacerte?- comentó Ron sentándose también.

Harry miró alarmado a su amigo pelirrojo, mientras Hermione le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Nada- contestó bruscamente.

-Como que nada si... ¡au! ¿pero que...?

Ron miró a su amigo ofendido por la patada que le había dado por debajo de la mesa.

Los susurros del Gran Comedor cesaron de golpe y Harry comprendió que se debía a la aparición por la puerta de los tres nuevos alumnos de sexto. Harry los observó fijamente, avanzar despacio hacia una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor. Misteriosamente tanto Taylor como la chica rubia, parecían irradiar luz propia, una especie de brillo alarmantemente atrayente. Se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta anoche cuando el chico había aparecido sonriente en su habitación para instalarse.

Ron se había quedado embobado mirando a la chica rubia, que se había sentado a pocos asientos de él, y casi se le cae el tenedor cuando ella giró la cabeza y les saludó con una sonrisa radiante.

Hermione en cambio soltó un quejido e intentó esconderse detrás de uno de sus libros.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Anoche apenas dormí por su culpa- contestó su amiga, casi como un lamento.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Ron- Si el nuevo duerme con nosotros, las otras dos con vosotras y... ¿que tal?

¿como...?

-Se llama Courtney, si es lo que preguntas- contestó la castaña de malas maneras- Courtney Adams. Viene de Nueva Jersey y se ha trasladado aquí por el trabajo de sus padres.

-Taylor, también- contestó Harry- De Nueva York, concretamente.

-Creo que los padres trabajan juntos, lo que no se es donde.

-¿Las chicas americanas son todas así? Porque entonces, nos hemos equivocado de país Harry- contestó Ron que seguía medio embobado.

Harry sonrió asintiendo, mientras que Hermione cerró el libro de golpe furiosa sobresaltando a sus dos amigos.

-Sois unos superficiales, igual que Parvati y Lavender. De Ron me lo esperaba, de ti no Harry- espetó mientras recogía todas sus cosas y se terminaba el zumo de un trago- Vuestros horarios- añadió tirandoselos prácticamente a la cara- y para que lo sepáis, Nitiara es mucho mas interesante que vuestra modelo rubia.

Ron la observó marcharse indignada, mientras se le terminaba de deshacer la especie de recogido que se había hecho.

-¿Quién es Nitiara?- preguntó.

-Creo que... ella- señaló Harry al nuevo trío- la morena.

Los dos amigos observaron a la chica que apenas probaba bocado. Harry se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia cuando habían entrado los tres al Gran Comedor. Aunque notó enseguida que la chica quedaba completamente eclipsada por sus dos amigos.

-¡bah!- exclamó Ron volviendo a su desayuno- me quedo con la rubia.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a su primera clase del año.

-Pociones- se quejó Ron mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras- Dos horas, un Lunes, a primera hora, con Snape ¿a quien se le ocurre?, se me va a cortar el desayuno.

Harry asintió apesadumbrado. Dos horas de pociones seguidas el lunes a primera hora, no era un buen comienzo de semana.

Cuando llegaron a la ya conocida mazmorra, vieron que a pesar del descenso de nota de corte de Snape, había pocos alumnos de sexto que habían escogido la asignatura.

Ernie Macmillian les salió al paso tendiéndole la mano a Harry.

-Buenos días Harry- le saludó pomposamente- este año cursamos juntos pociones.

Harry le estrechó la mano intentando ser agradable.

-Weasley- saludó, tendiéndole la mano a Ron, también- ¿Que tal los nuevos Gryffindor?

-Enanos- contestó Ron estrechándole la mano- Cada vez son mas bajitos.

Ernie lo miró encarnando una ceja.

-Me refería a los tres nuevos de sexto, no a... los de primero.

Ron le soltó la mano colorado farfullando cosas incomprensibles.

-Bien, bien- contestó Harry- son... agradables.

-Un poco... ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró sin comprender, y parecía que Ernie iba a añadir algo más, sin embargo la puerta del aula se abrió y el Hufflepuff entro apresuradamente.

Harry y Ron se sentaron, como siempre, al fondo del aula y dejaron espacio para que Hermione se sentara. Sin embargo, cuando esta entro por la puerta, les ignoró deliberadamente y fue a sentarse en la primera fila junto a Nitiara. Harry se preguntó extrañado como no se había dado cuenta de que la morena se encontraba en el aula ¿Había entrado con ellos? ¿o estaba ya en la clase cuando la puerta se abrió?

Pansy Parkinson si parecía haberse percatado de su presencia y la observaba con gesto altivo y desafiante como incitándola a enfrentarse a ella como había hecho en el Callejón Diagon, ahí en el colegio, respaldad por todos sus compañeros Slytherins. Solo la llegada de Draco Malfoy, que se dejó caer a su lado, la saco de sus intentos fallidos de retos.

-Perdón- susurró una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

Harry se giró y casi se le cae la balanza de la mano. La imponente Courtney Adams le miraba fijamente dedicándole una sonrisa radiante, de perfectos y blancos dientes.

-¿Puedo?- repitió la rubia apartándose un tirabuzón de la cara.

Harry asintió levemente y dio un toquecito a Ron, quien parecía petrificado, para que dejara más hueco.

-Gracias- contestó la chica dejando sus cosas en el espacio que quedaba.

Harry la observó sacar sus cosas y se sobresaltó cuando la chica levantó la vista y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-¡Caray! eres Harry Potter- exclamó emocionada.

Harry asintió luchando con todas sus fuerzas mentales para evitar sonrojarse. Ron lo miró enfurruñado y Harry se temió un ataque de celos.

-Y tu Ronald Weasley ¿verdad?- Ron la miró con la boca abierta- ¡que fuerte! Taylor me dijo que dormía con vosotros, pero no quería creérmelo hasta que no lo viera con mis propios ojos.

-¿Me... conoces?- tartamudeo Ron incrédulo.

-Claro- contestó ella con un marcado acento americano- la excursión a vuestro Ministerio de Magia llegó hasta America y cuando mi padre me dijo que tenía que venirse a Reino Unido a trabajar y que tendría que trasladarme a Hogwarts, me emocioné al pensar que compartiría clases con los famosos invasores del Ministerio.

Ron parecía emocionado con su recién descubierta fama internacional y Harry se alegró de tener mas centros de atención que él.

La animada conversación tuvo que cesar cuando Snape entró como una exhalación al aula. Ron tenía razón, parecía mas amargado con la presencia de Sirius en el colegio de lo que estaba antes. Les dio las instrucciones para la primera poción del curso, una injustamente difícil, y se sentó en su mesa a observar a los alumnos.

-Cada vez esta chica me parece mas perfecta- susurró Ron a su amigo, aprovechando que la chica se había levantado a por materiales- Soy famoso al otro lado del charco, tío.

-cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley, por cotorra.

Ron miró ofendido al profesor y soltó una palabrota que le costó diez puntos más.

Al finalizar la clase, Harry no había conseguido absolutamente nada, pero estaba mejor que Ron, que había decidido ponerse en huelga de brazos cruzados y se había tirado toda la clase removiendo agua.

Snape les puso a los dos un cero con una sonrisa de malvada satisfacción. Mientras a su lado Courtney le tendía una botellita, con los resultados de su poción con una sonrisa encantadora, que Snape recogió contrariado. El profesor se paseo por el resto de la clase recogiendo botellitas, alagando a los de Slytherin, poniendo ceros a todos los demás que podía.

Al llegar a la mesa de Hermione y Nitiara, Snape echó un ojo a las dos pociones, se guardó la botellita de Hermione sin decir palabra y observó a Nitiara fijamente.

-¿Puede quedarse después de clase, señorita Dahl?

La clase entera se sorprendió de que Snape fuera tan educado con una alumna y más de Gryffindor.

Nitiara asintió teniéndole su botellita. Snape la recogió y se dio media vuelta para colocarlas todas sobre su mesa.

Harry, como prácticamente la gran mayoría de la clase, intento recoger lo más despacio posible para cotillear, y cuando ya no podía retrasarlo más o llegaría tarde a Transformaciones, salio del aula y la puerta se le cerró en las narices, justo a tiempo para ver como Nitiara esperaba tranquilamente sentada aún en su sitio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí os lo dejoooo, espero que os guste, de verdad. Gracias por leerme**

**_Aime Torrez_: me quede alucinada con tu review de verdad, me emociono y todo**

_**xXm3ch3Xx**__**:**_ **aaaaaaa es secretoooo, todooo**

Capitulo 9: Quidditch

Nitiara llegó tarde a la clase de Transformaciones, pero al igual que Snape, Mcgonagall se comportó de forma muy rara e hizo como que no la hubiera visto abrir la puerta y ocupar un asiento al final de la clase.

-¿Pero que les pasa a todos?- preguntó Harry varios días después, cuando el trato favorable hacia la morena, por parte de todos los profesores, Sirius incluido, había acabado por sacarle de sus casillas.

-Y yo que sé- contestó Ron dando vueltas a sus huevos revueltos con desgana- A mi la verdad, es que ni me va ni me viene.

-Da un poco de miedo ¿no?- comentó Neville en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a la morena.

-A ti te da miedo hasta tu propia sombra, Longbottom- comentó Malfoy pasando por detrás y empujando a Neville contra sus gachas- Suerte en las pruebas del equipo Weasley, la vas a necesitar.

Harry le soltó una palabra malsonante mientras le veía alejarse entre carcajadas, solo paró los insultos cuando oyó a su amigo gemir.

-Ron, no te servirá de nada no comer.

-No me entra, ¿Estas seguro de que no puedes enchufarme?, eres el capitán.

Harry negó con la cabeza, le había dicho mil veces, que como capitán tenía que mirar por el bien del equipo.

-No lo necesitas, serás el mejor, ya lo veras- mintió al ver que su amigo estaba la borde del colapso nervioso- Venga vamos.

Los dos se levantaron de la silla y recorrieron juntos el Gran Comedor. Al pasar por al lado de Hermione, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que la muchacha rechazó girando la cabeza. Hermione llevaba sin hablarles desde el primer día de clase en el que, según ella, se habían comportado como primates en celo. Harry definitivamente no entendía nada.

Al llegar a la entrada del campo de quiddicht, los dos amigos se separaron, Ron se encaminó a la cola de aspirantes y Harry hacia el centro del campo, lista en mano y silbato colgado del cuello.

Mientas revisaba que las pelotas de entrenamiento estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, oyó un griterío general. Harry levantó la vista y vio las gradas llenas, la mayoría de la gente eran chicas que en esos mismos instantes pegaban grititos irritantes y se atusaban las túnicas.

Harry extrañado se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor. Comprendió casi al instante lo que pasaba, cuando vio a Taylor avanzar y colocarse entre los aspirantes. Harry bufó y y miró molesto a las chicas de las gradas que intentaban llamar la atención del chico gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón.

Buscó con la mirada a Ron y le observó mirar hacia las gradas aún mas pálido y esconderse corriendo detrás de un alumno enorme de último curso. Harry siguió su mirada y distinguió los rizos dorados de Courtney que hablaba alegremente con Lavender y Parvati, que la miraban casi con la misma adoración con la que en tercero miraban a la profesora Trelawney.

Harry pensó que tanto uno como otro parecían resultaban, especialmente, imponentes en ese día.

-Bien- tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír- demos comienzo a las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Observó la lista y luego a la multitud de aspirantes que se habían presentado.

-Haber- continuó exasperado- todos aquellos que no tengan la edad suficiente o que ni siquiera sean de Gryffindor, les rogaría que se marcharan.

Casi un cuarto de los participantes salieron corriendo entre carcajadas.

-Bien empecemos con los cazadores, aspirantes a sus escobas.

Harry tocó el silbato y soltó la quaffle. Observó a los aspirantes pasarse la pelota y volar por el campo hacia los postes de gol.

Alguno que otro parecía incapaz de sostenerse en la escoba, y uno casi se mata al intentar agarrar la pelota y avanzar a la vez.

Después de unos minutos, Harry estaba seguro de quienes serían sus cazadores. Hizo sonar el silbato dos veces y les indicó que bajaran.

-Bien, los cazadores serán, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley y Demelza Robbins. Lo siento a los demás, lo habéis hecho muy bien todos- alguno que otro lo miró incrédulo.

Sus tres nuevas cazadoras se apartaron radiantes de felicidad y se colocaron detrás de su capitán.

-Vale... pasemos a los golpeadores.

Para el puesto de golpeador, se presentó mucha menos gente. Harry supuso que la amenaza de romperse un brazo golpeando una de las peligrosas pelotas negras, era demasiado para algunos.

Los gritos aumentaron cuando Taylor daba un paso adelante y cogía sonriente uno de los bates.

Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cuando oyó los suspiros embobados de sus tres nuevas cazadoras. Estaba seguro que lo único que no le gustaba de su nuevo compañero, era la reacción que despertaba entre las alumnas femeninas del colegio.

Tras un rato largo de prueba, Harry decidió que ninguno le gustaba tanto como los gemelos Weasley, sin embargo, eligió a un alumno de tercero, que no parecía tener gran fuerza, pero que tenia una extraña puntería con el bate, y al propio Taylor que había rechazado a una bludger con tanta fuerza que había destrozado parte de las gradas.

Harry se quedó afónico de tanto discutir con el resto de los participantes, que si bien aceptan su derrota frente a Taylor, la otra elección no les había gustado mucho. Al final Harry tuvo que sacar su varita y echarlos a base de amenazas de maleficios, y por fin pudo pasar a las pruebas de guardianes.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ron fue el que mejor voló, aunque tuvo un par de fallos terribles debido al nerviosismo.

Con su equipo ya completo, Harry decidió hacer un pequeño vuelo conjunto para que todos pudieran conocerse mejor. En cuanto subió a la escoba y alzó al vuelo, se sintió inmensamente feliz. Había estado observando volar a todos los participantes, durante casi una hora y pico, deseando que todo acabara para poder volar. Dio una vuelta por el campo ascendiendo en círculos y poniendo a su Saeta de Fuego al limite, se quedó suspendido disfrutando de la altitud, de la brisa y de las vistas de la cabaña de Hagrid y del Bosque Prohibido que la altura le proporcionaba.

Salió del trance de golpe cuando vio a Hagrid salir de su cabaña acompañado. Harry se acercó un poco más y se quedó helado al contemplar a Hagrid despedir a Nitiara, en la puerta de su cabaña, con lo que parecía una torpe reverencia.

Harry observó como la chica se daba la vuelta y caminaba con rapidez hacia el castillo de nuevo, mientras el semigigante la contemplaba marcharse y luego regresaba corriendo al interior de la cabaña.

Harry viró la escoba molesto y regresó junto con el resto del equipo que lo llamaba.

Eso ya era, definitivamente, el colmo.


End file.
